1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip substrate and, more particularly, to a chip substrate including a groove portion and a chip package using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, spaces for mounting chips to an uncut chip plate are formed on the upper surface of the uncut chip plate by mechanical processing or chemical etching. That is to say, Korean Patent No. 10-0986211 discloses a method in which mounting spaces are formed by etching an upper portion of an unprocessed rectangular uncut metal plate.
In the case where optical element chips such as UV LEDs or the like are mounted on such an uncut chip plate, spaces having a wide-top/narrow-bottom shape are formed in the uncut chip plate in order to enhance the light reflection performance. A chip package is manufactured by mounting chips in the spaces thus formed and sealing the spaces with molded lenses.
In this case, an adhesive agent (silicon, etc.) used in the sealing performed by a lens is exposed to the light, such as ultraviolet rays or the like, which is emitted from optical element chips. Since the adhesive agent has no resistance to the light, there is a problem in that the adhesive agent is denatured or hardened over time, thereby reducing the reliability of a chip package.